Secrets and Obsession
by MaxieBoy
Summary: Roman decides to go out one night and he comes to realize something he's been denying his whole life. Seth falls for him which results in his life being put in jeopardy. Rated M for further chapters and brief but intense violence.
1. Chapter 1: His first experience

**Athur's note: Angela and Gavin are my made up characters while Roman, Randy, Seth, AJ and Dean don't belong to me.**

 **Seth and Randy have been best friends since middle school. They met AJ a year ago while Roman and Dean are brothers.**

 **...**

"Seth will you hurry up!" Randy yelled as he entered Seth's room. He stopped when he saw Seth laying on his bed trying to button his skinny jeans. He smiled. "O.M.G will you put on something that actually fits!"

"They do fit!" Seth yells back sitting up.

"Will you just put on something else." Randy says. "If you're not out here in three minutes I'm leaving your ass here." With that he headed out and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Rollins let's go!"

"Yeah I'm coming now stop bitching." Seth says coming into the living room. "Are you happy now because these jeans does nothing to show one of my best assets."

"Your assets will be just fine." Randy hit Seth on the butt before following him out and down the stairs. It was after nine on a Friday night and just like every other night the two of them went to the club. As soon as they got to the club they went right to the bartender. "Hey AJ!"

"Hey you're late!" AJ yelled heading over to them.

"Thank Miss take three hours to get ready over there." Randy says motioning over to Seth.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look good." Seth turned around and leans against the bar. He eyes the sea of men before they landed on one imparticular. He quickly turned back around. "Oh god he's here again, seriously he's like stalking me."

Randy turned and saw the older man and shook his head. "You'd think after all this time he's get the hint and back off."

"Why don't you pretend to be his boyfriend." AJ says.

"We did but somehow the weirdo caught went that we weren't." Seth saw the man looking around, probably looking for him and he grew uncomfortable. "I'll be back." He got up and walked off before they could say anything. After searching the crowd a few seconds his eyes landed on a man heading to the bar. He quickly approached him and grabbed his arms, pulling them around his waist.

"Hey." The guy said.

"Sorry I know this is innapporate but can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a second. This guy is stalking me and it's freaking me out."

The man eyed the smaller male but before he could say anything someone else approached them.

"Hey Seth." The man in question said. "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend." Seth quickly says wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck.

"Really." He looked towards the longhaired man. "Gavin." He held out his hand.

The dark man looked down at the two-tioned man again and saw the pleading in his eyes. He sighed and pulled him in closer. "Roman, now fuck off before I kick the shit out of you."

Gavin frowned and walked away.

Seth sighed. "Thank you for doing that."

"Don't mention it, how old are you anyway?" Roman asked.

"Ninteen." Seth replied. He frowned when the man eyed him. "Seriously, I know I look younger but I'm nineteen. I graduated from highschool last year and I have my own place...with a roommate. I'm saving up for collage."

Roman shook his head. "What was your name again?"

"Seth...Seth Rollins." He noticed that Roman's eyes were grey. They looked so serious and yet soft at the same time. "So do you live around here?"

"Few blocks away, you?"

"Just about the same." Seth says. "So Roman are you seeing anyone?"

Roman paused. "Not at the moment." Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey why don't you ditch the kid and we get outta here." The man said.

Seth frowned and let go of Roman. "Thanks again Roman, bye."

"Wait." Roman started but Seth was already weaving his way through the crowd. The man reached down and grabbed his butt but Roman pushed him away. "Fuck off!" He walked off but couldn't find Seth anywhere. "Damn it." He went to the restroom and stopped in the doorway. Seth was standing in front of the mirror. "There you are."

Seth jumped. "Roman what are you doing in here?"

Roman walked over to Seth and pulled him into a kiss. Seth's arms went around his neck as the kids intensified. Roman grabbed Seth by the bottom and picked him up. He walked to one of the open stalls and locked the door behind him. Setting Seth down he started kissing down his neck before migrating back to his lips. He's never felt this intense sensation with anyone before and he didn't want it to go away. Then out of nowhere there was banging on the door, he ignored it.

"Seth I know you're in there!" Randy yelled.

Seth broke away from Roman and turned towards the door. "What is it?"

"Get your ass out here that's what!" Randy yelled.

Seth groaned and looked back to Roman who let him go. He reached over and unlocked the door. "Did you have to show up now?"

Randy smiled. "Say goodbye to your friend Seth, two minutes." He turned and headed back out.

"Sorry, that was my overberring, overprotective roommate and best friend." Seth ran his hands through his hair. "I better go."

Roman nodded. "Yeah."

Seth chewed on his bottom lip before reaching out and pulling Roman's phone out of his pocket. It wasn't locked so he programmed his number into it and handed it back to him. "Call me, maybe we can finish what we started."

Roman took his phone and just smiled.

Seth pulls Roman into another kisss before Randy's voice bellowed from the doorway. Telling him he has less then a minute. "Alright bye." He quickly ran out and caught up to Randy just as he started walking away. "Oh my god you had to show up at that very moment?"

"Well I'm sorry I disrupted your make out session." Randy says. "Who was that guy anyway he's hott."

"Roman, after that stalker guy showed up I found the first big guy I saw and convinced him to pretend to be my boyfriend. He chased the guy away and we ended up talking then this other guy showed up and asked him if he wanted to "Get out of here" and that's when I left. He followed me to the bathroom and that's when you walked in."

Randy smiled. "Well did you give him your number?

"If course I did." Seth says as they approached Randy's car. His smile dropped when he saw Gavin sitting in his car watching them.

Randy followed his and picked up a rock. "Hey fuck off you pervert." He missed the car but it drove away. He looked back at Seth who's upbeat mood dampered. "Hey, I'm not going to let that fucker near you."

Seth smiled. "Lets get out of here."

...

When Roman got home that night he still felt the tingling from his kiss. He dropped his keys on the table and sat on the couch. Smiling to himself he couldn't stop thinking about Seth. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing. Pulling out he saw Angela's name flashing and sat up. "Hello...hey sorry I just got in...I know but work ran late...well we can just go out tomorrow and I'll make it up to you...alright then I'll see you tomorrow...I love you too." Hanging up the phone he sat it on the table and sat back.

"Hey, your girlfriend stopped by." Dean says.

"I know I just got off the phone with her." Roman replied. "I'm going to go hit the showers. You can let yourself out and leave my key that you stole."

Dean smiled and sat on the couch. "Oh shut up you love my company." He threw his feet on the table and turned on the TV.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2: Struggles

**Sturday night**

 **...**

Roman frowned as Angela started undoing his jeans while kissing down his chest. The moment Angela came in she was all over him. Grabbing her hands he stopped her. "Wait?"

Angela looked up and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Roman says.

"Well I did but we can talk later." Angela moved back up and started kissing Roman. "Besides I don't think you want to talk anyway." She started undoing the jeans again but Roman again stopped her. "What is it?"

"I just think we need to talk." Roman sits up. "About us."

Angela sits up and places her hands on her thighs. "I don't understand, it's been months since we've done anything together. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No." Roman says. "I'm just not in my right mind right now."

Angela got off of Roman and sat next to him. "It seems like there's something else that you're not telling me? I mean are you sleeping with someone else?"

"No I haven't slept with anyone but-" Roman was inturpted by Angela's phone going off. He looked at it and sighed.

"Shit, I gotta go." Angela got up and started to get dressed. "I want to ask you something though and I want you to be honest with me. Do you find me attractive?"

Roman gets up. "I think you're beautiful."

"That's not what I asked Roman." Angela says. "I asked you if you're attracted to me?" Roman remained silent and once again her phone was going off. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Roman watched her go then flopped back down on the bed. He really did feel bad about cheating and he didn't want to admit that it felt good being with another man but it did. Running his hands over his face he groaned before pulling out his phone. He saw that he had three missed calls from his dad but he ignored them. It's been a few months since the fight between them and Roman was still pissed off about it. Getting up he got dressed and left the apartment. He walked down the street to a small bar and sat at the counter. A few seconds later a drink was placed in front of him. "What's this?"

"From the guy at the end of the bar, says he knows you from somewhere." The bartender says motioning towards the other end.

Roman followed his gaze and frowned. "Take it back, I'll take a beer." The bartender smiled but returned the drink. He looked up when the bartender sat the beer in front of him.

"You look like a lots on your mind." He says leaning on the counter.

Roman sighed. "You can say that again." Moments later he felt someone sit next to him and turned to the unwelcome person.

"Hey, I don't think I ever caught your name." Gavin said.

"That's because I didn't give it." Roman replied taking a swig of his beer. Cody walked away as he turned to Gavin.

Gavin smiled. "So how long have you and Seth been together, because this is the first time I've seen you with him?"

"None of your business." Roman replied. "What the hell is your problem anyway? Can't you see that he's not intrested in you. So why don't you do him a favor and stay away from him."

"There's nothing to worry about, I would never hurt Seth."

"I don't care!" Roman yelled. "Just stay the fuck away from him."

"Is there a problem here?" Another bartender asked coming over to them.

Gavin quickly got to his feet. "No problem here, you have a nice day."

Roman glared at him as he exited the bar. He had a bad feeling about the guy and he didn't know why but he felt protective of Seth. Turning back around he found the bartender looking at him. "What?"

"That guy is kind of a creep, comes here a lot and just stares at the younger guys." He held out his hand. "Cody?"

"Roman."

Cody smiled. "Nice to meet you." Someone then waves him over and he backs away. "Well I better get back to work."

"Yeah and I better go." Roman reached into his pocket to get his wallet but Cody stopped him.

"It's on the house." Cody yelled over his shoulder.

With that Roman downed the rest of his beer, got up and headed out into the darkness. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he saw Seth's name. His finger hovered over the call button but he couldn't bring himself to press call. "Fuck." Shoving his phone back in his pockets he pulled his hood on and started to head home.

 **...**

 **Seth and Randy met in middle school, seventh grade to be exact, and quickly became best friends. The two confined in each other about their sexuality and when Seth turned sixteen he decided to come out to his parents which didn't end well. Seth ended up getting kicked out but Randy's family took him in. Randy's family owned a restaurant and gave him a job as well. When they graduated from highschool they moved into their own apartment.**

 **...**

Later that same night Seth was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and still in his work clothes. He couldn't stop thinking about the man he met at the club. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. Looking towards the door he found Randy staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Thinking about that guy at the club." Seth sat up. "Starting to think I'll never see him again."

"Maybe it's for the best." Randy walked in and sat on the bed. "I mean how old was he anyway?"

Seth shrugged. "Maybe twenty-five or twenty-six."

"So that means six or seven years older then you." Randy shook his head. "Man my mom would kill me if I was dating someone with a five year difference."

Seth frowned. "I just thought that he would call."

Randy smiled. "Come on I bought pizza, I thought we'd watch some Netflix and chill."

Seth returned the smile. " You wish, I'll be out in a minute." When Randy left he laid back down and grabbed his phone. Sighing he dressed out of his work clothes and headed to the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Randy. "I'm depressed now." He grabbed a slice of pizza and leans against Randy.

Randy smiled. "You'll be okay."

 **...**

 **A/N So Roman has a run in with the stalker and I can tell you now that it won't be his last. He also continues to struggle with his sexuality and his relationship with Angela. I'll be introducing their father in the next chapter and dive into more about their fight. Dean also returns and has to play ref between the two. I hope you've enjoyed the second installment and I'll update in a bit :-)**


End file.
